


Flor Solitaria

by Orochi



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú, eres tú y nadie más. Así que por favor no llores, sonríe para mí,Flor solitaria ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flor Solitaria

Una pequeña aportacion mas en español para el fandom :D  
  


 **Disclaimer:**  Maiden Rose pertenece a Inariya Fusanosuke. La cancion es "Ichirin no hana" de High and Mighty Color

 

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

 

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo_

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda_

_Karenai de ichirin no hana_

_Tu, eres tu y nadie mas_

_Nunca nadie te podrá reemplazar_

_Jamás te marchites_

_Flor solitaria_

El ruido ensordecedor de la batalla llenaba el ambiente. Hombres y maquinas chocando entre si, luchando por ese territorio y su propio orgullo. Los occidentales comenzaban a retroceder a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por mantenerse en la línea, muchas veces la necesidad de proteger el honor daba fuerzas a esos cuerpos cansados y regeneraba una y otra vez las esperanzas desfallecientes. Es algo que nunca entenderán de los orientales.

Entre la intensidad del polvo y el estruendo algo llamaba la atención y era capaz de destacar entre el caos y la confusión. La potente voz que dictaba las ordenes arropado en un magnifico tanque marcado con el emblema de las rosas. Hermoso porte, delicada figura y aun así, poderoso e imponente, el comandante Reizen dirigía a su ejército a una victoria más…

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai_

_Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you_

_Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni_

_Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne_

_Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba_

_Bañada completamente por la luz del sol_

_Parece como si florecieras con ella_

_Echando de menos el lugar donde te hubiera gustado crecer,_

_Luchas para marcharte de ahí verdad?_

_Todas esas emociones que has esparcido por la tierra_

_Déjalas salir!_

Pero había otra figura, que sobresalía igualmente entre la multitud de combatientes. Una motocicleta se escabullía veloz entre los tanques y los soldados enemigos de a pie, haciendo notable daño para ser un solo hombre.

-Es que nadie puede detenerlo? –Es un demonio!

Son los comentarios que despierta tanto en aliados como en contrarios. Nadie comprende la ferocidad con la que defiende un país que no es el suyo. Porque es por eso por lo que lucha, no? Que otra razón podría tener el hombre de los ojos dorados?

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo_

_Dakara nakanai de_

_Waratte ite ichirin no hana_

_Todo tu dolor y tu pena,_

_Me lo llevare todo,_

_Así que por favor no llores_

_Sonríe para mí_

_Flor solitaria_

Un vehículo menor logro abordar por un costado el tanque del comándate Reizen, uno de los ocupantes esquivando hábilmente las balas que lanzaban los guardias más cercanos ya comenzaba a acercarse a la figura que asomaba por la escotilla cuando la sacudida provocada por el choque de una motocicleta contra el tanque le hizo perder el equilibrio. Fue llevado duramente al suelo desde donde pudo ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del "perro" de Reizen, como diciéndole "ni siquiera piensen en acercársele"

_Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na_

_Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute_

_Kimi no chikara ni naritainda_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo_

_Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo_

_Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara_

_Incluso ahora, si te marchitas así_

_Quiero ser tu lado inocente una última vez_

_Quisiera ser la fuerza de tu interior!_

_Incluso si llega un momento_

_En el que el mundo entero_

_Se convierte en tu enemigo,_

_Yo te protegeré!_

Gritos, maldiciones, insultos y balas. Todo lo esquivaba, derribaba enemigos, marcaba su territorio llenándose el alma de heridas y sangre y aun así permaneciendo puro, firme y altivo; era la guía y el pilar de su gente, sus esperanzas de vencer y la representación del orgullo de su nación. No podía permitirse flaquear.

De vez en cuando giraba la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero, su arma, sirviente, esclavo y caballero que le seguía desde la distancia y le gritaba en silencio "soy la espada que protege tu orgullo, nadie podrá siquiera tocarte"

Como todas las anteriores veces aparto los ojos, sin darle siquiera una respuesta. Guardándose una herida mas en el corazón.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT..._

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay otra_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay una próxima vez_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay otra_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay una próxima..._

_Vez!... Date cuenta!... Deberías darte cuenta!_

_Date cuenta!... No hay otra..._

-Klaus, estas desviándote de tu posición, vuelve inmediatamente! Gritaba uno de los altos oficiales, pero aparentemente no era escuchado o bien ignorado por el susodicho, puesto que no fue obedecido.

-Oye tu! - Le dijo a uno de los soldados más próximos – ve a detener a ese insensato, que no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana!

Déjalo … - Se escucho la voz del comandante – Klaus sabe lo que hace

-Pero Taki-sama esta es una terrible insubordinación. No creo que…

-He dicho que basta- Su semblante se endureció- Debemos concentrarnos en no perder nuestra posición.

\- Si, como usted ordene Taki-sama- El oficial no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada ante la seria expresión de Taki, mirando de reojo a otro lado.

-Maldito perro extranjero- Susurro por lo bajo.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo_

_Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo_

_Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo_

_Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara_

_Makenai de ichirin no hana_

_Tú, eres tú y nadie más_

_Levántate de ahora en adelante_

_Incluso si llega un momento_

_En el que el mundo entero_

_Se convierte en tu enemigo,_

_Yo te protegeré..._

_No te rindas..._

_Flor solitaria..._

Por otra parte, la mirada del comandante Reizen estaba fija en la estela de polvo que dejaba a su paso la bestia de hierro de su caballero. La duda también invadía su mente. -Por que Klaus? Por que?

...

-Que pasa oficial, porque esa cara? Si acabamos de tener una gran victoria – Dijo casualmente el segundo teniente, que acababa de atender a los heridos. Ya solo se encontraba la compañía Reizen en el campo de batalla. Había sido sin duda una gran victoria.

-Es por ese maldito extranjero! Sigue haciendo lo que se le da la gana sin acatar las órdenes! No entiendo porque Taki-sama permite a su lado a semejante tipo!

El segundo teniente enfoco su mirada en la figura de Taki; que llevaba un rato con la vista fija en el horizonte tras el cual se perdió su caballero, y susurro –Ni idea… solo los dioses lo saben.

Alejado del lugar de la batalla, una figura de ojos dorados observaba al sol ocultarse. Encendió un cigarrillo, exhalando el humor cansinamente. El murmullo de la radio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT..._

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay otra_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay una próxima vez_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay otra_

_Deberías darte cuenta de que no hay una próxima..._

-Klaus! Responde Klaus! Me escuchas?

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_Vez! ... Date cuenta!... Deberías darte cuenta!_

-Sí, mi amo. Puedo escuchar tu voz.

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

_Date cuenta!... No hay otra..._

-Igual a la de un pajarillo.

* * *

 


End file.
